Explode1
Explode1 is a developer noted for creating Adventure Forward, and the Paper ROBLOX game series. Over his numerous places, he has accumulated over 2 million visits. He also created 8 maps (although they were originally for a kart racing game back when he started playing Roblox; the place is closed and no longer accessible, as Explode1 considers it an old shame.) for Maelstronomer to create a game called Super Blocky Ball. At one point, he was a member of the Elite Builders of ROBLOX. Adventure Forward: Star Savior Adventure Forward: Star Savior is a multiplayer obstacle course featuring multiple levels that players earn through collecting stars. The story of Adventure Forward: Star Savior ''is all around Maytown. One day, the star in the sky are all struck down by an unknown person, resulting in the panic formed among citizen. Also, in Maytown, there are some gates blocking the connection between worlds, which cost you stars to access. Your quest is to restore the all-stars that is knocked down and investigate what is going on. In a ROBLOX Blog article featuring ''Adventure Forward, Explode1 notes that he "drew heavily from Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Sunshine..., that some of the levels he brainstormed years ago, and what separates Adventure Forward from other obstacle courses is its clever complexity and innovation with simple obstacles". His biggest challenge was "deciding how to organise your ideas about a level in an effective way and finding ways to re-invent the obstacles you’ve created to visually look like something different, like ice cream, a lightning bolt, or a piece of candy." ReeseMcBlox chose Adventure Forward as her favourite game of 2014. She describes that "the platformer wins for me in so many ways. It’s challenging, non-linear, and evokes the nostalgia of the classic console games I grew up with. Explode1 brings quality to every aspect of the game; details, music, suspense, and exactly the right number of save points. Whenever I can grab a moment to play ROBLOX, this is my game." There is also a sequel to Adventure Forward: Star Savior, named Adventure Forward: Points Of Conflict. In the game, you have to defeat an entity called "Celesteal". In order to do that, you must collect stars and gain the trust of celestial beings (called Points) along the way, although some of the Points end up becoming rather suspicious of who this "Celesteal" entity is. This game was more popular than the original, but had problems with multiplayer on release. All of his games that were currently in development have been cancelled due to his termination. Termination Explode1 was terminated in November 30, 2018 due to severe violations of Roblox's terms of service. It was revealed he was engaged in predatory behavior with minors through Discord, an instant messaging service. All of his ongoing projects have been cancelled. References # ↑ Andrew Haak, The Elite Builders of ROBLOXia: The Best in Virtual Construction?, ROBLOX Blog, http://blog.roblox.com/2013/01/the-elite-builders-of-robloxia-the-best-in-virtual-construction/ # ↑ 2.0 2.1 Alan Fackler, Adventure Forward Brings Classic Gameplay to the Modern Age, ROBLOX Blog, http://blog.roblox.com/2014/05/adventure-forward-brings-classic-gameplay-to-the-modern-age/ # ↑ Jack Hendrik, Admins Pick Their Favorite Games of 2014: Part 1, ROBLOX Blog, http://blog.roblox.com/2014/12/admins-pick-their-favorite-games-of-2014-part-1/ Category:Banned Users Category:2008 Users